


don't meet their eyes, it's always toxic

by kivancalcite



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poison, Poisoning, Threats of Violence, albeit with plenty of comfort from the captain, another attempt on his life without realising, as usual, haddock goes full protective dad mode, i'm emotional, it's not graphic but there's intense suffering on tintin's part, slow acting poison, this poor boy's in a lot of pain, written for whumptober 2020 yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: Of course delving into mysteries can rack up a few enemies, attracting more than a few people who want you dead. Tintin learns of the attempt on his life a little too late when he's home from a case with the captain and Snowy, having become distracted in the crowd. Haddock demonstrates how protective he is of the young reporter in the process as he becomes seriously ill as a result.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock & Tintin, Milou | Snowy & Tintin
Kudos: 22





	don't meet their eyes, it's always toxic

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mix-up of a couple of lyrics from Icon For Hire's 'Venom'. Thought it would make a good point in the level of trust Tintin has to negotiate with people due to his job, figuring out if they want him dead before it's too late. Investigating the stuff he does is a recipe for incredible danger and potential death.

It was normal enough, Tintin walking down the street, hands in his coat pockets alongside Haddock back to Marlinspike Hall, Snowy happily trotting by his feet occasionally scaring some pigeons.

“There’s just something odd about this whole thing,” Tintin said, frowning, talking about their latest mystery with the captain, “Even I can’t understand it.”

“Whatever they’re hiding, we’ll find out somehow, the damn blasted fools,” the captain remarked, but quickly changed his tune, “maybe once we get back to Marlinspike and clear our heads, something will come of it.”

Tintin hummed, briefly and quietly in response, eyes focused on the street below him. He occasionally glanced up at the crowded area in front of them, trying to keep an eye on Snowy before he ran off chasing something.

He did a sly double take though, narrowing his eyes as he caught a glimpse of a figure in a beige suit and hat making eye contact with him. He looked down and back up and the man’s eyes had shifted for a second before catching his eyes again.

It was hard to shake off, and he was about to discreetly tap the captain’s arm when in his distraction he failed to notice someone brushing past him in a hurry without apologising. Snowy started barking at the sudden impoliteness that had taken Tintin off guard.

“What in blistering--” the captain turned around, about to curse at the gentleman but he had far disappeared into the crowd to do anything about him. Tintin touched his arm.

“It’s fine,” he reassured him, “Someone’s just in a rush, that’s all.” Tintin hoped he could be convincing after what he saw earlier but didn’t manage to tell him, far too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He would if he was just seeing things this time. He hoped.

The walk home was generally pleasant after streets merged gradually with more green areas, the road soon turning into gravel as they managed to let themselves in at the gates. Tintin felt a bit unsteady on his feet, blinking wearily up at the sky in the afternoon light, but managed to walk up the steps of the hall and be let in by Nestor, Snowy bounding eagerly past him into the main area of the place.

He stepped in out of the sunshine, removing his coat and murmuring a polite ‘thank you’ to Nestor as he took it, and went to ascend the stairs, Snowy starting to follow suit. There was a voice behind him.

“Hey, lad,” the captain said, sounding concerned, “Are you alright?”

Tintin didn’t realise he’d been holding onto the banister so tightly, the unsteadiness creeping ever more into his muscles. It took enough just to stay upright without his legs collapsing beneath him.

He blinked properly, feeling like the room was beginning to spin around him. Snowy was quiet, standing on his hind legs and pawing at his owner’s trousers, giving small whines.

“I’m fine, captain,” he replied, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, “I won’t be long.”

Snowy was making quite the fuss, but when he heard a hesitant silence, he resumed climbing the stairs, trying not to continue worrying the captain. He wanted to look back, but his head was swimming and the floor felt like it was moving underneath him. He walked uneasily to his room, Snowy worriedly whining at his heels.

He shut the door, the room spinning so much that Tintin thought he was going to be sick. He stumbled forward, his legs finally giving way underneath him as his knees hit the floor, an agony like fire running through his stomach. That wasn’t an accidental brush of his arm, he thought, mind running. He’d been _distracted_.

He’d been so concentrated on this sudden rush of pain and weakness that he was forgetting Snowy’s frantic scrabbling and loud barking at the door, fortunately managing to attract attention as heavy footsteps made its way to his door.

He barely managed to register a rough hand on his shoulder, his body now curled up on its side and he had his arms around his stomach, no strength left in his body to even breathe properly, let alone hold himself up. Everything was moving and swimming around to much for him to focus, but he could nonetheless hear the captain’s voice, distantly.

“Oh Tintin, you damned fool, why didn’t you _tell_ me?” he less asked and more worriedly stated, slipping his arms under the young boy, “I got Nestor to get a doctor, I knew I should’ve---”

Tintin sharply inhaled, swallowing as he grabbed the front of Haddock’s jumper, eyes that were normally full of calm and inquisitiveness, now wide with panicked agony. “It was them,” his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, “they knew what we were doing, they were watching us... _they were working for them_...”

“Tintin you’re not making any sense---”

“They brushed against me on the street and ran off---”

A wave of pain hit Tintin and something that sounded like a raw screech escaped his throat. Snowy was there, whimpering, distressed by the pain his owner was in. Anger flashed in Haddock’s eyes though, as he lifted the young boy, half-limp, from the floor who was now clearly overtaken by the delirium and breathlessness of whatever substance that these people had plagued him with.

“Those blasted attempted child murderers, god what I’d do---” he started, but looked down at the poor boy, able to do nothing but suffer these ill effects, “the doctor should be here soon, but I’m here, and I’m not leaving.” He carried him over to the bed, Snowy bounding frantically over before jumping on the bed and curling up next to his owner. He yapped quietly, looking over at the captain.

“He’ll be fine, Snowy,” he muttered, glancing over at the door, “just whenever this damn doctor will get here, it’d be _perfect_.” He was angry, but fear was evidently sitting there in his voice. This boy was so young and he cursed himself every time he left him alone, especially showing signs of how troubled he was.

He knew Tintin didn’t want to bug people with his feelings and Haddock hated insisting. He was still just a boy despite consistently able to put himself at risk to solve mysteries and catch criminals, but seemed to be more ambivalent to talk about how he really felt. He didn’t want to constantly hang around the boy, but it seemed very much the instinct with his interests to be around him. He couldn’t help it.

Hopefully the people responsible for this would be made to suffer for this. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
